


stay

by littlealmond



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlealmond/pseuds/littlealmond
Summary: different, short take on 1x14's last posie scene.





	stay

penelope rolled her suitcase down the hallway in hopes a certain brunette would stop her before she reached the door. belgium wasn't her first pick. but trust me, she just needed to get away. 

 

"penelope. please don't leave," a soft voice said from behind. penelope closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

 

"i take it you've read the letter?" penelope responded, slowly turning to face the love of her life.

 

"please stay," josie said, walking towards penelope.

 

"you know. i've been waiting for weeks for you to give me one good reason to stay. but instead you've given me a thousand reasons to go," penelope looks down. "i can't see you let lizzie win everything. you lost on purpose. you've given yourself to lizzie completely, trust me. and my heart can't take it," her voice began to break. a tear rolled down her face as she looked at josie.

 

"why does it matter so much to you?" josie asked.

 

"here," penelope said, handing josie a red binder. 

 

"what's this."

 

"read it." penelope walked close to josie and began wiping josie's tears and rubbed her cheeks gently. "one day everything will make sense. you'll understand why i did everything i did," penelope looked deeply into josie's eyes. "i love you jojo."

 

josie cried and cried. they rested their foreheads together, enjoying each other's presence for the final time. "i love you with my whole obnoxious, selfish, evil heart," penelope smiled softly. 

 

penelope kissed josie's forehead and walked away, tears streaming down her face.

 

josie ran after penelope seconds later, turned her around, kissed her. it was emotional and full of salty tears, but both girls never felt more content with the feeling of each other's lips and heartbroken at the same time knowing it would be their last kiss.

 

"i love you," josie whispered.

 

penelope smiled softly at josie. 

 

"i know."


End file.
